


Kiss of the Firefly

by Wushu (samuraioni)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraioni/pseuds/Wushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora loves Kairi, Riku loves Kairi, and she loves them both. When the time comes for her to pick, who will she choose knowing that she’ll hurt the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of the Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kiss of the Firefly  
> Series: Kingdom Hearts  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Sora - Kairi - Riku Triangle  
> Summary: Sora loves Kairi, Riku loves Kairi, and she loves them both. When the time comes for her to pick, who will she choose knowing that she'll hurt the other?
> 
> AN: Please note that this story makes the assumption that the events of Kingdom Hearts never happened, and that Sora was an orphan. This story was inspired by another one called Love Hurts by Chaos2489 (from Fanfiction.net). Please forgive me if it seems as though I 'borrowed' a scene from you, but it's just so perfect for this story.

Life, like the dance of a firefly, is short.  
We appear for a brief moment before we too extinguish our light.  
And like the firefly's dance, love is the only thing that can bring us together.

I was sitting on the roof of the hut overlooking the Papou Island. So much had happened in the last few days.

With a sigh I leaned back on my hands as I watched the sun dip into the ocean, igniting the sea and sky ablaze with Greek fire. The sunsets always helped to settle my troubled mind.

Kairi had made her choice, she finally decided whom she wanted to be with. It still baffles me why she choose me, but she did.

I'm sure you would like to hear the tale, after all, you are here listening to me. And to think my entire life changed in one week.

Perhaps it would be better if I started from the beginning, it all began a week or so ago.

AA Monday AA

"Kairi, wait up," Sora yelled as he ran to catch her.

"Hey Sora," she said with a giggle as he huffed and puffed when he finally caught her.

"Whe .. where .. ar .. are you .. going?" he asked in between breaths.

"To the island? Wanna come?" she asked with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her lavender-blue eyes.

"Of course," he replied as they began walking, once again in possession of his breath.

After several minutes of walking and the normal idle conversation; Sora began to fidget, placing his hands in his pockets and taking them out again before repeating the action.

"Kairi?" he said as they approached the island.

"Yeah?" she asked, a slight frown marring her beautiful face as she caught the serious note in Sora's voice.

"Kairi, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Sora? You know you can tell me anything, you and Riku are my best friends after all." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

Sora cringed inwardly at Riku's name. While Riku was his best friend he was also his rival for Kairi. Overcoming the slight feeling of nausea he began speaking.

"Kairi, I wanted to tell you that I .."

"Sora, Kairi," Riku yelled as he approached them, cutting off Sora's confession.

"Riku, hi!" Kairi yelled as she returned his wave. He ran over and grabbed Kairi into a big hug, spinning her around and setting her down, he then lightly punched Sora's shoulder.

"So, did I interrupt anything? It looked like you guys were talking."

"No, you didn't interrupt, Sora was just going to tell me something. What were you saying again Sora?"

"Me? Oh, nothing important, I just wanted to tell you that I like your hair today. It's much shinier than normal."

"Really? Thank you, I'm using a new conditioner. I'm glad you noticed," She said with a smile as they returned to walking to the island they claimed as their base.

AA

Later that night, after Riku and Sora dropped Kairi off at her house, they too went their separate ways.

"You ok Sora? You've seemed a little down all day," Riku asked as they appeared in front of Riku's house.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Friday is my parent's anniversary. It'll be 4 years since they died in that storm."

"Ah, I'm sorry Sora, I forgot that," Riku said as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok Riku, I don't expect you guys to remember a day like that. After all, you and Kairi still have your parents, plus you have your own lives to live. It's not an important day to you guys," Sora sighed as he continued, answering Riku's unspoken question. "It's not so much that I miss them, which I do, it's just that I'm so tired of being alone."

"Sora, you're never alone, you have Kairi and me. We'll be friends forever," Riku vowed, his hand over his heart as a symbol of promise. "Besides, if the day is important to you, it's important to us. That's what friends are for you know."

"Thanks Riku, I'm lucky to have a friend like you. See you in the morning." With that Sora walked off, leaving his friend standing in front of his house, his mother's voice faintly calling for him to get inside before, as she put it 'he catches his death of the cold'.

Riku had no choice but to go inside, bypassing the kitchen he went straight to his room and his phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart he let it ring, letting out a breath when it picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Kairi, it's Riku."

"Hi Riku, what's up?"

"Kairi, I'm worried about Sora, he's getting depressed. He feels isolated by not having any parents. We need to do something for him on Friday, to take his mind off them being gone."

"Good idea Riku, any ideas?" she asked as she allowed her worry for Sora to creep into her voice.

"Yeah," Riku said with a grin on the other end, "I have a few."

AA

Sora glanced up at the moon as he walked in silence to his dark house. She was always there for him, if no one else was. He could always count on the moon to appear like clockwork.

Reaching his house, he took his keys out and fumbled with them for a minute before finding the right ones.

Opening the door he flipped the switch next to it, bathing the entire house in an internal light.

Placing his keys on the table by the door he locked the door and slowly walked into the living room. Looking around he saw so many memories of his parents. The pictures of them on the wall, the relics from other islands they had visited in their travels. He couldn't stand looking at them, but he couldn't remove them. They were his only link to his family.

As far as Sora knew, he had no other family. Both his parents had been only children of only children, and any relatives he did know about were dead. If he did have any living relatives out there, they didn't know about him and probably didn't care.

Walking through the kitchen he opened and closed cabinets, seeing nothing that he wanted to eat. Deciding to just turn in he went to his room, past the locked door to his parent's room.

Closing his door behind him he flicked off the master light switch he had installed awhile back, the house went as dark as it had been before he arrived.

Pulling his blankets back he crawled into the warm embrace of his bed, as the oblivion of sleep took him, a dark nothingness filled his mind. A dark nothingness he imagined to prevent his nightmarish dreams from returning, it rarely worked but he still had to try.

AA

Sora let out a cry as he leaped from his bed to his feet, his eyes scanning the room for the images from his nightmare.

Not seeing them he calmed, the sweat poring down his body as his breathing slowly returned to normal. His mind struggled to remember a night where this hasn't happen since his parent's death, but it failed to find a single time. For four years, every night he would awake from his sleep in a cold sweat as the images of a nightmare would haunt him into the walking world for a final few seconds.

Running his hand down his face he sighed as he looked at his alarm clock; 4:50. Sora let out a snort, he'd almost gotten a full nights sleep, almost.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to return to sleep he gathered his practice gear and set off for the beach.

Walking along the silent streets just reminded him how alone he was in the world. Sure, he had Riku and Kairi, but they had their own lives too.

Kairi, Sora thought as he walked. He knew he loved her, knew it with every waking breath he took, he knew it the first time he saw her. But he also knew that Riku loved her too, how was he to compete with Riku? Riku was handsome, even Sora had to admit that. He was tall, strong, and had a mature air about him. And his silver hair just added to his overall package.

Who was Sora to compete with that? He wasn't anything, he had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a cheesy smile, if you could even call it a smile. He was shorter than Riku by a hand and a half. Compared to Riku, he was nothing. It was no wonder Kairi liked Riku better.

Sora sighed as he came to his training spot on the beach. He quietly took off his shirt and slipped his martial arts pants on over his shorts, tying the belt around his waist as he left the top on the ground near his shirt. Reaching down to the sand he grabbed the wooden Boken, a training sword weighted exactly like a katana.

Beginning a few blocking drills his mind wandered back to Kairi and Riku.

While Kairi had never shown an open favoritism to Riku, he knew it was there. Riku was always grabbing her up in hugs, putting his arm around her shoulders, stuff like that. She never seemed to mind, never pushed him away.

Watching them like that, it just sent him further into his spiraling depression. While he never minded the fact he was alone, he did want people to talk to once and a while. Riku and Kairi would talk to him, but he really needed someone that he could confide in, tell his deepest and darkest pains to.

How he wished he could wrap Kairi in his arms and swing her around like that, place his arm around her shoulders, do everything that Riku enjoyed. But alas he couldn't, he didn't have any indications that Kairi was interested in him, just that she was interested in Riku.

With another sigh he continued his drills, moving on to a rolling and attacking drill. During one of the passes he was blinded mid-roll by the brilliance of the rising sun as it crested the hill behind him, spreading its life giving warmth onto a beautiful Tuesday morning.

AA Tuesday AA

Kairi awoke as the sun peeked through her window, kissing her face with its warmth.

Yawning, she stretched and looked out her window towards the beach. Her house was situated on a small hill over looking the beach.

Deciding that she wanted to take an early morning walk on the beach she quickly donned her purple skirt shorts, white top and white shoes.

Moving quietly, she made it out of the house without any one hearing her.

Smiling to herself she silently walked along the beach, enjoying the breeze as it tugged at her red hair.

Walking towards the Papou Island she spotted a figure in the distance, doing what appeared to be martial arts. Walking more slowly she approached the figure.

When she was within yelling distance she realized she knew the person, it was Sora practicing on the island.

Deciding not to interrupt, she silently approached him and sat on the Papou tree, watching and admiring him.

She caught herself staring at his chest which rippled with muscles when he moved, glistening with the sweat of his exercises.

Giving an admiring sigh she froze when he turned to her, sword raised in an attack stance.

"Kairi," was all he said as he lowered the sword. Wood or not, it would hurt to be hit by that.

"Hey Sora," was all she said as she watched him pick up a towel and wipe his face. When he finished he put the towel back on the ground and looked at her. Kairi had to pull her gaze away from his chest, a blush creeping across her face as she tried to cover herself.

"So, what are you doing out here this early?" she asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Practicing," was all he said as he took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Why?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. When I can't sleep I come out here and practice."

"Do you come out here often?" she asked as she watched her feet dig into the sand.

Sora gave a small laugh.

"You have no idea," he replied as he shook his head in a silent mirth.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at his silhouette as he watched the stars fade with the rising sun.

"Do you really want to know Kairi?" he asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Of course, you're my friend and I care about you," she said as she placed her hand on his arm in support, the feel of his skin sending currents through her body.

"Huh," he said with a small smirk, not even a smile. He turned his head towards her and stared deep into her eyes, into her soul, before he began speaking.

"Ever since my parents died, I've been haunted by nightmares. For four year I haven't had a full nights sleep. When I'm awakened by these nightmares I come out here and practice until people start waking up. Then I go home and carry on as though nothing ever happened. I plaster on my cheesy grin and present a façade to the world. The Sora you see is the one I want you to see, not the broken version that I really am."

"But why? Why do you have to put on the face for us? We're you're friends."

"Why? So you can carry on in your lives, that's why. You and Riku don't need to be burdened by my problems, friends or not. They are my torment for not saving my parents that night, and I don't want you to have to bear them."

"Sora," Kairi said in a low voice as he stood and walked a few feet away from her.

"It's time for you to return home Kairi. You're parents will be worried about you."

"What about you?" she asked as she stood and walked over to him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Me? I'll go home and carry on like I have for the past four years."

He then turned to her and gave a sad smile, before stepping out of her touch and gathering his gear, throwing his shirt on as he did so.

"So, I'll see you and Riku here later?"

"Yeah," she said as she watched him nod and walk away.

AA

Kairi ran home and up to her room. As soon as she was in the door the phone was in her hand, ringing.

"Riku," she said before the sleepy voice could even utter hello.

"Kairi?" he mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"You're right about Sora, only it's worse than we thought. Meet me at the island in an hour?"

"Yeah," he replied with a yawn before dropping the phone.

Kairi only rolled her eyes and hung up.

AA

Tuesday passed in a blur for the 3 friends, once Riku and Kairi had finished their meeting, Sora had shown up.

After that the day passed just like all the others for them. They played in the sea, played tag on the beach, and dreamt about leaving the island in search of adventure.

All too soon the chill dusk was on them, signaling them to go their separate ways. After bidding the others goodnight, Sora made his way to the bluff over looking Crescent Canyon.

As he sat waiting, they slowly began to appear. One by one, tiny stars began to wink into existence around him. The fireflies danced around him, ignoring his presence as he watched them.

After an hour or so of watching the tiny stars, he left and returned home, passing both Riku and Kairi's houses. The lights were off at both.

It must be later than I thought.

When Sora arrived home he realized that it was indeed later than he thought, he'd passed well over 3 hours watching the fireflies.

Shrugging he went up to bed, stopping by his medicine cabinet for a sleep aid before stripping and tiredly climbing into his pajamas and then his bed.

His last conscious thought was how beautiful Kairi looked today as she ran through the surf, Riku trying to tag her. Her hair was blowing over her shoulder as she laughed and ran. Turning her head to glance back at Riku who was steadily gaining on her. Running all the faster she was unprepared for Riku's lunge, at the last minute she ducked, sending him harmlessly over her back and into the foamy sea. Her laughter had echoed to where Sora was standing, having already been caught he was out. He allowed a slight smile as Riku sat up, his hair dripping and looking like a drowned rat. Riku gave a small laugh before grabbing Kairi's ankle and sending her backwards into the water. Sitting up sopping wet, she glanced at Sora and smiled, laughing as she stood up.

He sighed deeply before the pills took effect, that was why he loved her. Her ability to have fun no matter what, to keep a happy out look on life all the time. If only she loved him back, then he could see a reason to wake up in the morning. As it was, her smile was his only real reason for waking up, if he lost that .. he'd have no real reason to live anymore.

Sleep came quickly and claimed him, for once giving him pleasant dreams, dreams where Kairi admitted her love for him.

AA Wednesday AA

Sora awoke to the sound of tapping. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced over at the alarm clock, 9:00. Sitting up he realized that he'd had a full nights sleep.

Tapping once again interrupted his ruminations. Looking around him he saw a shadow against his curtain. Drawing the curtain back he jumped a bit when he saw Kairi looking at him.

"Ahhh, Kairi?" he said as he caught his breath. She only laughed and motioned him to open the window, which he did.

"Did I scare ya?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course," he replied as his breathing returned to normal.

"So I take it you got a full nights sleep," she said as she stepped into his room, closing the window behind her.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange too," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"How'd you do it?" she asked as she sat on his still unmade bed.

"Um .. I .. er .." he was most definitely not going to tell her about his dream and her dream world confession. "I took a sleep aid, but I don't think that was it."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it worked. Come on, get dressed, Riku has a new game he wants us to try."

"Kay, give me a minute. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Mind if I grab a soda?"

"Help yourself," he said as he closed the door behind her.

Appearing from his room several minutes later he was dressed in his normal attire. Shorts, t-shirt, and his favorite shoes.

"Kairi?" he called once he hit the last step. "Kai, you here?"

Sora heard muffled giggling, turning towards the origin he was suddenly tackled and thrown to the floor, a giggling Kairi laying on top of him.

"What took you so long you Lazy Bum?" she asked as she ruffled his already messy hair and stood up.

"You ok Kai?" Sora asked as he too stood up, slightly confused by her actions.

"Yup," she replied as she walked to the door, "come on."

With that she vanished out the door, Sora behind her yelling for her to wait up.

AA

They arrived at the beach in no time, Riku was already waiting for them. In his hand he held three little bags, each one a multitude of colors.

"Riku," Sora said as he panted for breath. "What are those?"

"These Sora, are hackeysacks."

"What are they for?" Kairi asked as she took one of the bean filled bags in her hand and tossed it into the air.

"I'll show you," Riku said as he dropped the second bag and tossed the third into the air, kicking it when it nearly landed. After a few more tricks he turned back to his awed audience.

"Cool," Sora said as he picked up the hackey laying on the ground.

"I got one for each of us so that you guys can practice. When you think you're good enough," Riku paused to smirk at them, "We'll have a little game."

"Sounds fun," Kairi said as she dropped the bag and tried to kick it. It ended up flying over Riku's head.

"Nice kick Kai, but this isn't soccer. You gotta go get it now. I'll explain how to kick it when you get back ok?"

"You got it," Kairi said with a grin as she ran after the little bag.

Returning a moment later she saw that Sora had gotten the hang of it already. Not to be shown up by Sora she got Riku to help her learn how to kick the hackeysack.

AA

Several hours later, after playing many games, most of which Riku won, they retired up the beach to rest.

"That was fun," Kairi said as she fell into the sand. The setting sun casting its orange and pink rays across her face, highlighting her hair and face.

"Glad you liked it," Riku said with a grin as he leaned against a palm tree. Sora was sprawled out in the sand, just enjoying the last of the sun's warmth.

Kairi was alternating her glance between Sora and Riku, neither noticing for they were looking elsewhere. Sora was looking straight up into the sky, watching as the stars slowly appeared one by one. Riku was looking out towards the ocean, watching as the sun disappeared into the horizon.

Kairi smiled at her two best friends, but her eyes lingered on one of them in particular. While she loved them both, She loved one of them more than just as a friend. With a silent sigh Kairi contemplated her friends. She knew how Riku felt about her, not through his words but his actions. She had no idea what Sora felt, but one way or the other she would find out. Then she would tell one of them that she loved him, and possibly ruin their friendship with the other boy forever.

"Hey Kai," Riku said from his tree.

"Yeah?" Kairi replied as she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Mind if I walk you home tonight?"

"Sure, but what about Sora?" Kairi asked as she looked over at her friend still sprawled in the sand.

"Him? He'll be fine here in the sand for awhile." Riku said with a negligent wave of his hand.

"Yeah," Sora said from his place in the sand, "I'll be fine. I'm actually going to head home soon anyway, I gotta make dinner and all that."

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you later Sora." Kairi said as she and Riku waved to him, he responded by lifting his hand from the sand and giving it a halfhearted wave.

"Later," he called as he watched the stars.

AA

"Kairi," Riku said as they finally reached her house, "there's something I need to tell you."

Kairi watched as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

"What is it Riku?" she prompted when he continued to stare at the ground.

"Kai, we've been friends a long time now," he began as his words came out slowly and haltingly.

"Yeah, best friends, you, me and Sora," she said with a smile. Sora's name brought a small grimace to his face.

"Kai, I ... I wanted to tell you that .. I .. er .. I love you." He hurried out.

"What?" Kairi asked, totally shocked by his statement.

"I've loved you since you first came to the Islands, I've just never been able to say anything until today."

His second admission stunned her into silence.

He loves me? She thought as she stared at him, her face a display of confusion, acceptance, and other mixed emotions that Riku couldn't identify.

"Kai?" Riku said as he took her hands and drew her to him until they were standing inched from each other.

"Kai, please say something." He begged as she continued to stare at him blankly.

"I .. I .. I don't know what to say Riku," Kairi finally answered as his words finally sank in.

"Sometimes it's best not to say anything," Riku said as he pulled her fully against him and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter into the kiss.

Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck, strengthening their kiss.

Neither was aware of Sora standing several feet away, a look of shock and total sorrow on his face.

Sora took off running towards his house, wiping the tears from his eyes as he ran, not once looking back at his two best friends still locked in their kiss.

AA Thursday AA

Kairi awoke the next morning, her memory flooding with what had happened the night before.

Riku had admitted his love for her and then pulled her into a kiss that lasted several minutes. Kairi blushed at the memory of the kiss, it had been her first real kiss. While it hadn't gone the way she would have wanted it to, she was still pleased by the kiss.

After they broke from the kiss Kairi had told Riku that she needed some time to let it all sink in. she'd told him that she had to find where her feelings lay.

Now as she awoke and stretched her mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. Pushing all that aside she rose and headed to the shower, the games on the beach yesterday had made her sweaty and she wanted to be clean to start the new day.

Following her shower she quickly dressed and left the house, walking at a leisurely pace to the beach.

"Hey Kai," Riku called when she arrived.

"Riku," she answered as she waved and walked over to him. "Where's Sora? He's usually here by now."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be along," Riku said as he waved off her concern. "Hey, Selphie has a treasure hunt for us to play today."

"That sounds fun," Kairi said with a smile as Riku led for towards their petite friend.

AA

As before, the game they were playing made the day pass quickly. In the end Tidus won, having found the final clue to the treasure that was in the tree house.

Now, as the sun was setting into the west, igniting the beach and the water in a myriad of oranges and reds and pinks, Kairi stood looking out into the blazing sunset burning across the water.

With a sigh, she sat in the sand. Sora hadn't been seen by anyone since yesterday and this worried her. Sora wasn't the type to just disappear and not tell anyone.

With a sudden, totally random realization, Kairi realized that she was thirsty. Knowing that the closest source of water was the fresh-water waterfall by the Secret Place, she stood and slowly walked there, her mind replaying what Riku told her the night before.

Reaching the waterfall, she knelt and using her hands as a cup took several long drinks of the fresh clean water. Settling back on her heels she let out a sigh of contentment. That's when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Turning her head she realized it came from the Secret Place.

Walking carefully, she slowly entered the caves that she and Sora and Riku used to play in years ago.

Entering the semi-dark cavern she saw a figure near the wall, trying to erase the drawings they'd made all those years ago.

"Hello?" she called softly, staying close to the entrance in case she needed to run.

"Kai?" was heard as the figured fell over and looked at her.

Kairi gasped when she realized it was Sora.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" he said as he searched around him for a bottle. Finding one that was empty he lifted it to his mouth, hoping for the last drop. When he didn't find one he tossed the bottle against the wall across from him where it shattered, joining it's brothers already resting there.

"Empty," he mumbled as he searched until he found one that was halfway full.

"Sora what are you doing?" Kairi asked as she approached her friend.

"Me?" he slurred, proving to her that he had been drinking, as if the bottles weren't indication enough. "Trying to forget you and Riku and everyone else," he said as he gestured, causing his alcohol to spill from the mouth of the bottle.

"Do you know how hard is it to erase these?" he said as he gestured with the bottle at the wall with the paintings behind him. She could see where he had tried to erase the one of him and her sharing a Papou.

"Why would you want to erase them?" she asked as she slowly walked towards him, careful of the broken glass.

"Because last night I realized how alone I am," he replied as he drained the bottle and tossed it to the others.

Kairi was surprised by how lucid he was, he appeared to have been drinking all day, and yet he was only slurring and stumbling. Yet he could still hold a conversation with her.

"Why are you alone?" she asked as she carefully knelt next to him.

"Why?" he asked with a laugh, grabbing his final bottle and opening it. "Because I don't have anyone that cares about me, that's why."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she reached out and touched his arm.

"I saw you Kai," he said after drinking half the bottle. "I saw you and Riku kissing last night. I realized, as I ran home, that you two now had each other. Selphie has Tidus, and Wakka, well he has his blitzballs. Me, I have no one. You all have families, mine is long gone, dead and buried in the ocean."

Finishing off the bottle he added it to the pile, a final tribute to the strength of Sora's alcohol tolerance.

"Sora, what did you see last night?"

"I saw Riku pull you into a kiss and you kissing him back just as eagerly as he kissed you," he replied even as his eyes refused to focus and his words were slurred.

"Sora," she began but stopped when he turned back to the wall and began scrubbing at the images.

"Sora," she began again, this time catching his shoulder and turning him to face her. "Let's get you home."

That wasn't what she wanted to tell him, but that's what she said. She realized that no matter what she said he wouldn't remember it, and she wanted him to remember what she told him.

Pulling him to his feet she struggled to pull the unwilling Sora from the cave. After much coaxing and pulling, she finally managed to get him to lean against her as she led them back to his house.

AA

Kairi pushed the door open and dropped Sora's keys on the table by the door. Dragging him inside she closed the door and led him upstairs to his bed.

With a sigh she released him to fall onto his mattress.

"Where did you find so much alcohol?" she asked to herself as she rolled him over and removed his shoes.

"Dad's," Sora mumbled half asleep. "He always kept it locked up in the basement, took the key with him when he drowned too."

"Then how did you.." she trailed off as she finally saw his right hand. It was covered in dried blood from when she guessed he broke the lock.

"Oh Sora," she whispered in a sad tone. Moving to the bathroom she returned with towels and a bowl of warm water. Setting them down she began cleaning his hand.

"Don't worry Sora, it'll all be ok," she whispered as she pushed his sweat dampened hair from his eyes as he slept, the alcohol finally getting to him.

Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she covered him before turning and leaving the room. Walking down the stairs, she paused and looked back up to his room. Her heart broke to see him like this, but what could she do to help him. Turning back to the front door, she continued down the stairs and out the door, heading towards her own house.

AA Friday AA

Friday, the day dawned like any other would. The sun came up, people awoke from their slumber and began their days. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kairi awoke just as she did every other day, grumbling as the sun shone through her window and into her eyes.

Rolling out of bed she went through her normal routine, shower then dress. After that she would go down and get some breakfast. Same old routine everyday.

After getting something to eat, Kairi made her way out of the house. With a smile on her face she walked to the beach, passing Riku's house on the way.

Riku, she thought as she remembered his admission from a few nights ago. He said that he loves me, that he has since we met. And then I find Sora surrounded by broken bottles, it's not hard to figure out what is going on. Sora admitted that he saw us kiss, that after that he ran home and began drinking.

Kairi sighed as her feet sank into the warming sand of the beach. There was so much she had to think about. From the way Sora reacted to her kiss with Riku she could only guess that Sora loved her as well.

This only complicated things, she loved them both, but how could she choose one and possibly hurt the other?

Kairi smirked for a second, well there was a way to please both, but she wasn't into that kinda stuff. With a laugh she shook off the idea, as funny as it was, and returned her thoughts to Sora.

How alone he must feel right now; today is the day he was orphaned, and because of the kiss he now felt like he has no one left in the world.

"Kairi," a voice said as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Turning she saw Riku watching her.

"Riku," Kairi said with a small smile.

"You ready Kai? Today is the day for the party, you need to help us set it up." He said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and stood beside her, staring out into the ocean.

"I'm ready, let's start before Sora shows up. We don't want him to ruin the surprise, even if he is a lazy bum that won't be up for a while." Kairi said with a laugh, keeping all her thoughts about Sora to herself.

"Let's go," Riku said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the tree house, Kairi giggling as she trailed behind him.

As with their kiss, neither one was aware of Sora watching them from a far.

AA

Several hours later, Kairi stepped back and admired her handiwork. She, Riku, and Selphie, had managed to transform the tree house into a respectable little party hut. They had lights strung all over the rooms, and banners and balloons were everywhere. There was music playing in the background as Selphie and Tidus danced in celebration of getting the party ready.

"Hey Kai," Riku called from where he stood, making sure that Wakka and Tidus didn't eat all the food before the part actually started. "Would you go get Sora, I gotta stay here and keep these vultures off the food."

Kairi giggled as Riku threatened Wakka with his wooden sword.

"Sure Riku, be right back," Kairi said as she ran out of the tree house and to the path the lead towards town.

AA

"Sora," she called as she knocked on his door for the twentieth time.

"Sora, come on, open up. There's something really cool I want to show you."

After getting no answer, yet again, Kairi became angry. Stomping over to the window she saw that there were no lights on in the house.

Worried, she walked to the tree that stood just outside Sora's bedroom. Climbing it she soon reached his window. Looking inside she saw that his bed was made and that his closet door was open and the clothes were missing.

Climbing down she grew even more worried, where was Sora and why were his clothes gone?

Walking back to the more populated section of town she stopped the first person she saw and asked about Sora.

"Sora?" she said in mild surprise, "I think I saw him walking towards the ferry. He had a large duffel bag with him."

"Thank you," Kairi said as she ran off in the direction of the ferry.

AA

"No," Riku said as he smacked Wakka's hands with the sword again. "Not until Sora gets here."

"But I'm hungry, ya." Wakka said as he rubbed his hand again.

"I don't care," Riku said as he swung at Tidus' hands. "You two need to learn to wait. Kairi will be back anytime with Sora, then you can eat."

Grumbling, Wakka and Tidus moved to the other side of the room where they began planning a way to get some of the food from Riku.

Riku, knowing full well what they were doing, just sighed and rolled his eyes, keeping his sword ready at all times.

AA

Kairi arrived just in time to see the ferry pulling into dock. She knew that it would take a half-hour to get all the passengers offloaded and the ship refueled. After that it could leave for the main island.

Running down the pier she was stopped by the rush of passengers getting off the ferry.

"Agh," she cried as she was pulled back to the beginning of the dock by the mass of people. She had to find Sora, only God knows what he could be planning.

After finally making her way through the mob, Kairi realized that she had lost a good ten minutes. She only had 20 minutes before the ferry left, possibly taking Sora with it.

Arriving at the ferry station, she realized she now only had fifteen minutes to find Sora.

"Sora," she called as she hurried through the station, her eyes searching for the messy brown hair of her best friend.

After wasting another five minutes looking for him inside she turned to the dock and the ferry waiting outside. Rushing out the double doors she called again.

"Sora!"

She once again received no reply. Frustrated she walked to the boarding ramp and looked around. That's when she saw him, sitting on a bench about twenty feet away from her. He had his face buried in his hands and she knew that he had been ignoring her. He was wearing a ball cap, hiding his hair, and making it difficult for her to spot him that way in a crowd.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to him.

"Sora?" she said softly as she stood before him. Removing his hands from his face she was unprepared for what awaited her.

Sora had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and a few stray tears still fell. Kairi gasped, she had never seen Sora look so vulnerable and helpless. Even when he was drunk last night he still had an air of being able to do anything. Now he looked as though his very soul had died, leaving this shell behind.

"Sora," Kairi said as she slowly approached him. Raising her hand she slowly put it to his face, wiping the lingering tears off his cheeks.

"Hey Kai," he said in a small, weak voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said as she sat beside him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm leaving," he replied in answer, his eyes breaking away from hers and turning out to sea.

"Leaving?"

"Yes," he said as he nodded. "I realized this morning that I have nothing holding me here, no reason to stay anymore."

"But, but, what about Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and me? What about us?"

"You guys have your own lives to live, you don't need me. You guys have your families to worry about. I know your parents aren't your real family Kai, but they love you and adopted you, so they're your family now."

Kairi only nodded in confirmation, too stunned to say anything.

"As for me, I have no family here. You guys were great friends, but now you don't need be. You have Riku to keep you company, there's no place for me there."

"Sora, what are you saying? I have Riku? What are you talking about?"

"Kai, I saw you two kiss, I saw the way you kissed him back. I've seen enough couples to know that that's how you kiss the person you love, and you were kissing Riku that way."

Sora paused, turning his gaze to meet Kairi's confused one.

"Kai," he began after a moments consideration. "It's too late to do anything, but for what it's worth, I love you. I have since we first met. I'm sure Riku told you the same thing, ever since we met you, he and I have been fighting for your attention. The funny thing is that Riku always seemed to win, he was always the one you paid attention to when ever we did anything. So you can see why I have to leave."

This is the boarding call for the Ferry heading to the mainland. There will be another call in five minutes.

"I'd better go," Sora said as he stood and gathered his few bags. "Kai, I'm glad I met you. Just so you know, I'll always love you."

"Sora," Kairi said as he began to walk away, "wait, please."

"Kai, I have to go," he said as he stopped, not even turning around.

"No, please don't go," she said as she choked back a sob.

Sora's heart broke to hear her crying, but there was nothing he could do. Riku could comfort her when she returned.

"Tell me," he said as he slowly turned to face her, his face now a mask, totally emotionless. "What do I have to stay for? No family, no friends, no reason to stay. So tell me Kairi, why should I stay? If you can give me any reason to stay, I will."

He watched as pain rippled across her face, but she gave no answer.

"That's what I thought," Sora said sadly as he walked toward the gangplank, leaving her standing behind him.

Try as she might, Kairi could think of nothing that could keep him here. Nothing that could keep him from leaving the island forever.

Ladies and Gentleman, this is the last call for boarding to the main island.

NO! Kairi's mind screamed, I can't let him leave.

As she watched Sora slowly walk up the plank one fleeting thought came to mind, it was risky but she had to try.

"Sora," she called to him as she ran after him. He stopped and turned, just before he gave the attendant his ticket.

"I .. I thought of something to keep you here," Kairi said proudly, yet with a hint of fear in her voice.

Sora merely lifted his eyebrow, waiting for her tell him.

He was shocked when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head close she whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide as he took in what she said.

AA Friday Night AA

What a week this had been. It's strange to believe that my entire life could change in one week, yet it had.

Now I sat watching the sun disappear into the horizon. Kairi had made her choice today, just after the incident at the dock, she had chosen which of the two of us she truly loved. While the decision may have been hard on us, it must have torn her up inside. How was she to pick one of her two best friends when she loved us both? How could she pick and hurt the other? It wasn't easy but in the end she did.

"Riku," I heard her voice call to me as I sat leaning against the Papou tree, watching the sun vanish.

"Yeah?" I said as I heard her steps behind me.

"Have you seen Sora?" she asked as she knelt next to me, her hand gently resting on my arm.

"Yeah," I said as I pointed to the roof of the hut behind me. She turned and sure enough, there was Sora, sitting there watching the sun disappear, just as I was.

Kairi smiled when she saw him, turning to me she kissed my cheek before rising.

"Thanks Riku, are you coming to the party later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, after all I did guard the food for a good hour or so," I answered with a smirk.

Kairi only laughed as she waved and made her way to the hut and Sora.

Smiling to myself I reflected on them. while it did hurt me that she chose him, I realized that they were made for each other. They just seemed to complete the other, and we all know that Sora needed someone. He did after all almost leave us forever today, it was just lucky that Kairi got there when she did.

If he had left, Kairi would never have been the same, I'm guessing that she realized she didn't love me when I kissed her that night. Funny, that's when I realized it, during the kiss she was so wrapped up in it that her mouth whispered the name Sora. Right then I knew that he was the one that she loved, not me.

I'm glad she stopped him from leaving, he is after all my best friend. I mean, whom else am I going to spar with? Wakka? Tidus? No way, they're too childish to offer any challenge.

Now, as I look up to the hut, I see Kairi cuddled under Sora's arm. His face has the expression of a person that is in a position they never expected to be in, and never want to lose. I smile and wave back when I see Sora awkwardly wave at me.

Chuckling to myself I lean back against the tree and watch the sun make the final passage into the sea, lighting the sky ablaze with color.

While I am saddened that Sora has Kairi, I am comforted to know that there is someone out there for me, I haven't found her yet, but I know she's there. And one day I will find her. But for now, I still have my two best friends, who now have each other too. Smiling I stand up and walk across the bridge, pointing at the tree house as I pass them. they both nod in understanding as I move off to the party that's raging inside the small fort built into the tree.

AAAAAA

Fin


End file.
